


Will I Lose My Dignity, Will Someone Care  -Theon/Robb

by Gayenterprise



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ramsay is his own warning, Support Group, all the starks - Freeform, mention of ramsay, shy!theon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayenterprise/pseuds/Gayenterprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from Rent. </p>
<p>The story of Theon and Robb meeting at a support group for surrvivors of abusive relationships, Robb is there to help Sansa get over Joffrey but instead he meets a brown eyed boy who sends him reeling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	The boy's story was heartbreaking and the way he flinched at any sudden movement made Robb wanna hug him. Robb was at a support group meeting for victims of abusive relationships, he was there to support Sansa but when it was her turn to speak he still hadn't gotten Theon’s story out of his head. Theon had been muttering to himself the whole night, “Reek, meek, weak.” he chanted subconsciously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

Robb looked up as he heard a small voice speak, “Hi, I’m Theon… My ex-Boyfriend was physically abusive.” The boy speaking, Theon, had curly dark hair and beautiful brown downcast eyes, he picked at a scab on his knuckle as he spoke. “He… used to flay my shoulders and he beat me if I showered, he called me Reek because it rhymes with weak.” 

The boy's story was heartbreaking and the way he flinched at any sudden movement made Robb wanna hug him. Robb was at a support group meeting for victims of abusive relationships, he was there to support Sansa but when it was her turn to speak he still hadn't gotten Theon’s story out of his head. Theon had been muttering to himself the whole night, “Reek, meek, weak.” he chanted subconsciously.

When the meeting was over Sansa gathered near the refreshments chatting it up with other abuse survivors, forgetting almost completely about Joffrey Baratheon. Robb noticed one survivor was still sitting with earbuds in, Theon. He approached him slowly and walked in front of him making sure he was seen. Robb stuck his hand out toward Theon, “I’m Robb, Sansa, the redhead’s brother.” he gestured in her direction. “Theon, right?” 

Theon jerked his head discordantly in the way of agreeing and bit his lip looking up at Robb wide eyed. Robb pulled a seat over and sat down making sure he was at Theon’s level, up close he could tell theon was undernourished and too thin, with heavy bags under his eyes and bruises on his body. Robb also noticed that Theon had a scab on each knuckle like the one he had been picking at while telling his story and felt a sudden surge to protect Theon. He wanted to find Theon’s ex and strangle him. 

“What are you listening too, Theon?” Robb spoke very softly making sure to keep his tone light and to directly address Theon. 

“Bach.” Theon mumbled pulling at his long shirt sleeves. 

“Is he a composer?” Theon jerked his head again. 

“My favorite.” Theon was starting to sound more confident as Robb got him talking, They talked until Sansa came over and reminded Robb of the time. As they all left Robb noticed Theon had no car and offered him a ride home but Theon shook his head harshly and headed down the street shivering in his flimsy mesh shirt and skin tight jeans.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb led Theon into the kitchen where his mother, Catelyn, cooked and his father, Ned, sat at the table doing business. He introduced his parent’s to Theon and was proud when Theon made it through the conversation without flinching or muttering under his breath. It wasn’t until dinner that Theon’s twitch’s began to show. Luckily no one commented when theon spilled food on the table cloth and muttered “reek, meek, weak, freak..,” repeatedly to himself.

The next time Sansa had support group she told Robb she didn’t need him to come with her, however Robb went in hopes of seeing the brown eyed boy who captured his heart. 

Robb’s hopes were met as the support group room was filled and Theon took the same spot he occupied the last meeting. Robb kept his eyes on Theon the whole time and tuned out every voice except for Theon’s. He noticed the only time Theon didn’t shake and mutter to himself was when he had his earbuds in and guessed he was listening to Bach. Sansa noticed this and smiled, inviting Theon to family dinner the next night and insisting he come. 

The next night Robb was a mess, pacing around preparing for Theon’s arrival, constantly checking his hair in the mirror. He made sure the dog’s were put out back and lectured each of his siblings on their conduct for the night, making sure they each knew not to make sudden movements around Theon or to ask him about his past. He informed them Theon used to be a prostitute and that he met him at Sansa’s support group. 

By the time Theon had gotten to the Stark’s house Robb was on the verge of panicking, sure he wouldn’t show up. When the doorbell rang he wouldn’t let anyone else answer the door. 

“Theon!” Robb exclaimed happily, “i’m glad you came,” Theon shifted nervously, biting his lip. “Come on in.” He moved out of the way allowing Theon in. “Mum! Da’! Theon’s here.” Robb shouted into the house making sure not to startle Theon.

Robb led Theon into the kitchen where his mother, Catelyn, cooked and his father, Ned, sat at the table doing business. He introduced his parent’s to Theon and was proud when Theon made it through the conversation without flinching or muttering under his breath. It wasn’t until dinner that Theon’s twitch’s began to show. Luckily no one commented when theon spilled food on the table cloth and muttered “reek, meek, weak, freak..,” repeatedly to himself. 

After dinner Robb and Theon joined Robb’s siblings in the family room where Star Trek was playing and Theon got on great with every sibling. Theon liked Sansa the best because he could relate to her and Arya reminded him of himself before the abuse, brash and fierce. Robb was proudest of Bran who spoke softly and made sure to include Theon in every conversation. When things became too much for Theon Robb let all the dogs inside, after seeing the fear in Theon’s eyes when they barked and took Theon outside to get some air. 

Robb admired the defined curve of Theon’s jaw as Theon star-gazed, it was the most relaxed Robb had ever seen him and he was surprised when Theon spoke. “I had a great time tonight, Robb. You have a very nice family, it must be great.” Theon smiled at him and Robb could have sworn it was brighter than the stars, Theon didn’t smile often but that night Robb learned when he did it was the most breathtaking sight he’d ever seen. 

When Theon left Robb plopped down on the couch, smiling. 

“You look pleased.” Sansa spoke coming into the room. “I’m assuming you plan on going to support group with me tomorrow.” Robb smiled sheepishly.


	3. CHAPTER III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon woke to the sounds of pots and pans banging and the smell of bacon. He was in an unfamiliar setting and panicked at first, unable to breathe, afraid he might be back with Ramsay. Then it all came back, he was with Robb. Robb who was sweet and caring who spoke softly to him and would never hurt him. Theon liked Robb, he was funny and had the prettiest eye, but how could anyone like Robb ever have feelings for him?

The next night Robb found himself once again sitting in a circle across from Theon. Theon smiled at him when their eyes met and Robb’s heart fluttered. The meeting went as usual and by the time the meeting was over Robb was asking Theon to the pub next door, Sansa leaving to her friend Margery’s house. The pub was dark and Robb could barely make out Theon’s words over the music but the alcohol was cheap and the company good. Theon jumped every time someone brushed against him and eventually he ended up pinned between the bar and Robb’s body. Against Robb’s body Theon didn’t tremble the entire night and the boys stayed out till the early morning. It was also the first night Theon took up Robb’s offer to stay at his apartment instead of going back to the group home he frequented. 

Theon woke to the sounds of pots and pans banging and the smell of bacon. He was in an unfamiliar setting and panicked at first, unable to breathe, afraid he might be back with Ramsay. Then it all came back, he was with Robb. Robb who was sweet and caring who spoke softly to him and would never hurt him. Theon liked Robb, he was funny and had the prettiest eye, but how could anyone like Robb ever have feelings for him? 

“You’re up,” Robb smiled as Theon exited the guest room. “i made bacon and pancakes.” Robb swatted Theon into a chair and placed a plate of food in front of him encouraging Theon to eat. 

“Thank you,” Theon spoke. “No one’s ever treated me this nicely.”


	4. Chapter 4

Robb didn’t go to the next few support group meetings with Sansa, choosing to work instead. While he missed seeing Theon, Robb knew he would see him again and kept tabs on him through Sansa. She reported Theon was doing well and he asked about Robb every meeting. It wasn’t until two weeks after Theon’s stay that Robb saw him. Robb was driving home from a party when he spotted Theon walking home, clothes ripped, eyeliner smeared. Robb stopped, “Theon, what happened?” his voice was laced with concern and Theon jumped when he spoke. 

Robb got out of the car and approached him, wrapping Theon in his jacket. “What happened?” He repeated determination in his voice. Theon began to cry laying his head against Robb’s shoulder. 

“Tyrion invited me to a party with him, but he left me to go home with Shae. Ramsey was there.” At Theon’s words Robb visibly tensed, teeth grinding together. 

“What did he do?”

“He tried to get me to go home with him, and when I wouldn’t he punched me and tried to make me. Brienne was there with Jamie and she stopped him and made him leave, but i couldn’t stay there after what happened.”

“Come on” Robb began to guide Theon into the car and when he tried to protest, he stopped him. “Don’t argue, you are coming home with me, getting a warm shower, and sleeping in a bed.” Theon slumped back in the passenger seat the exhaustion setting in.

By the time Robb arrived home theon was fast asleep and Robb felt like a monster waking him up especially with the way Theon squirmed in his sleep, restless. Waking Theon proved to be a hard feat, Robb had to call his name five times and shake him awake. When Robb succeeded at waking Theon it was to Theon struggling and fighting against him, until Robb grasped his arms and held him to his chest letting Theon sob against him.


End file.
